1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel control device and to a new method of making such a fuel control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control device comprising a housing means having an inlet separated from an outlet by a valve seat, a movable valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the valve seat, an electrical coil carried by the housing means, a movable armature carried by the housing means and being movable to a first position thereof by the coil being energized and being movable to a second position thereof when the coil means is deenergized, and means operatively interconnecting the valve member to the armature so that the valve member tends to move to an open position thereof relative to the valve seat when the armature is moved to the first position thereof and tends to move to a closed position thereof with the valve seat when the armature is moved to the second position thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,011 to Kelly et al.
It is also known to provide a fuel control device comprising a housing means having a pair of valve seats therein and a pair of movable valve members for respectively opening and closing the valve seats, a casing mounted to the housing means and comprising a supporting means, the supporting means comprising a pair of flux plates disposed in spaced apart relation, an electrical coil disposed in the casing between the flux plates, two movable plunger means respectively having portions thereof disposed in the casing in generally a side-by-side spaced apart relation and being operatively associated with the coil and the flux plates to be moved to certain positions thereof when the coil is energized, and means operatively interconnecting the plunger means respectively to the valve members so that the valve members are moved to open positions thereof relative to the valve seats when the coil is energized. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,011 to Kelly et al.
It is also known to provide a fuel control device comprising a housing means having a first valve seat separating a first inlet from a first outlet and having a second valve seat separating a second inlet from a second outlet, a first movable valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the first valve seat, and a second movable valve member carried by the housing means for opening and closing the second valve seat. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,011 to Kelly et al.
It is also known to applicants to provide a one-piece homogeneous flexible diaphragm having a first portion for operating a first valve means and a second portion for operating a second valve means.